


He Still Believes.

by Evealle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Stars & Stripes, Whovengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson still believed in heroes. And in his opinion, heroes aren't supposed to get distracted by their love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Still Believes.

To say that Coulson was enabler of their relationship would be the greatest overstatement ever made. Anytime Steve stopped by Martha’s desk, Coulson would suddenly materialize, employing a disapproving frown, asking if he could help the Captain. Occasionally when Martha would go to leave the floor, Coulson would stick his head out of his office to ask her where she was going, even if she had perfectly legitimate and work related reasons to be getting up from her desk. 

He was especially proficient with that disapproving frown.

They didn’t  _mind_  terribly because they knew they both had work to do. But it did get annoying. And Martha began purposefully seeking out secret meetings with Steve at work just to spite her superior, fed up with getting questioned every time she so much as stood up.

“Is he just upset that I’ve stolen his hero away from him?” Martha asked Steve one afternoon as they stood together in an empty hallway - two floors away from Coulson, still feeling like he would appear any second.

Steve shook his head. “I’m not a hero. I don’t wanna be anyone’s hero.”

She knew there was an unspoken, _I don’t want to have to fail anyone again,_ somewhere in there. She slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together and smiling enchantingly up at him. “You could be my hero,” she offered.

He laughed, sweeping a strand of hair away from her face. “You don’t need a hero,” he told her. “You’re your own hero.”

“Agreed,” she grinned. “But if I ever need a day off, you can come be my hero.”

“Fair enough.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “You should probably get back. Before Coulson hunts us down.”

“Fine,” she sighed, pulling him back for one last kiss. “Spoil my fun.”


End file.
